1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of and apparatus to encode and/or decode an image, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus to efficiently encode and/or decode an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A codec which is currently widely used can reproduce a 4:2:0 image or an image having a bit depth of 8 bits. Meanwhile, research activities on new codecs capable of reproducing an image having high picture quality in which an image format is enhanced to 4:4:4 or 4:2:2 or the bit depth is enhanced to 10 bits have been actively carried out. However, a terminal in which the conventional codec capable of reproducing a 4:2:0 image or an image having a bit depth of 8 bits is mounted cannot reproduce a 4:4:4 image, or a 4:2:2 image or an image having a bit depth of 10 bits. If the 4:4:4 image or 4:2:2 image or the image having a bit depth of 10 bits are generally used, the terminals having the conventional codec will be useless. Accordingly, demands for a technology enabling a single stream (universal stream) to be reproduced both in a terminal with the conventional codec and in a terminal with a new codec have been greatly increasing.